Marvel: Heroic age
This game is based on the heroic age in which the "Prophecy" will choose a young hero to either bring balance or destruction to the world. However, since a fine line is typically provided when it comes to polar happenings like that, the game may have a choice, in which the hero sides with good or evil, as in Star Wars: The Old Republic. This may not happen, but this idea is new in its development. In this context, you, the player, are the "chosen one." This game will be characterized in part by a very advanced system of customization, encompassing appearance, outfits, powers (of course) and a likely variety of other things, in addition to whether the player is an agent of good or evil. Assuming the noted choice is provided at the game's beginning, after you create your character you begin to fight the evil or the good. Opening Cinematic The cinematic begins with a lab and 5 scientists, 3 of which are at work with biological projects and 2 of which are observing a developing body, which will grow to work towards peace or destruction. The scene changes from the lab to the famed Helicarrier, which serves as the headquarters for S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury approaches Captain America on the bridge and the dialogue is summed up with Nick's definite final statement: "The point is, we have another one, and this one is special." There is then a close-up on an elevator door and the character creation begins. Notice how there is no specification in this case as to whether the character is good or evil; Nick, when discussing "another one" could be referring to a new and dangerous villain, or a new meta-human asset. However, the dialogue here is still in development, so the time of customization will either have to be moved to the beginning some how or the dialogue will have to remain vague as to who this new character is. Missions I'd like to start off by saying that the opening mission specifically has the Green Goblin as the first boss by specific request from the author, so that is not open for change. The first mission will quite probably take place in New York City, where the Goblin has been sighted wreaking havoc and terrorizing the local populace in order to cultivate a reputation of fear to make a possible coup d'état easier. The reasons for fighting the Goblin depend on which side the player joins at the beginning of the game. If he picks the Hero side, the mission is simply for the new recruit and an armed party from S.H.I.E.L.D to stop the villainous threat in its tracks. If he joins the Villain side, then the organization which is training the new recruit has sent him out with an armed party in order to not only decrease any competition, but also as both a test for the new recruit and a chance for the organization to make its own impression. The second mission for the Hero side involves you coming back to the Helicarrier which has been taken ver by Dark Reaper drones. You fight your way to the bridge alongside captain America and there you face of against a mind controlled Baron Zemo. After defeating him you gain a chip containing the next target: Stark Industries There is a cut scene where you are told by Captain America to go to Stark Industries but also fight the dark reaper forces in the city allowing open world. The second mission for the villain side is hunting down Wolverine while aavoiding both the dark reaper forces and x men recruits. First you must fight through the forest. You will then face an invincible dark reaper power by three generators. You destroy two then the dark reaper grabs you and prepeares to use its beam to kill you but it suddenly loses power. He asks if you are a hero or a villain. If you lie tha you are a hero you will go with him to find sabertooth(who had been your contact you were supposed to meet) and fight him. Then you will turn on him. If you say you are a villain you will fight wolverine and after you defeat him. he will get back up and attack you but you will be saves by sabretooth Category:Marvel Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:RPG